swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Galen Tarask
Galen Tarask was an operative who had been in the service of Darth Argus for years, until he betrayed him during the Ancharus Crisis in 26 ABY. Up until this point, he had covertly worked with the Reborn Sith Order secretly as an S.I.S. Agent. Biography The Great Plague Defection As tensions rose in the Sith Empire after Darth Imperius's presumed death at the hands of his former Sith apprentice Shayara, she had arranged with several other Sith, including Darth Argus, to find the missing Sith Lord, whom she believed to still be alive. Eventually, Argus and Tarask found Imperius on Korriban, there Imperius' honeyed words lulled Argus into submitting his allegiance to the Reborn Sith Order, his loyal operative following suit. Painting the Red-Hand Imperius knew that he could not assume control of the Sith Empire so long as Apocalyptos sat on the throne. Due to Argus' recent capture, Tarask was sent on a mission to test his skills as an Operative, he was to go undercover and steal any information from the Sith Archives he could regarding Apocalyptos. Slander would be their ally here. After sneaking into the library in the Sith Temple on Dromund Kaas, Tarask was halted by a Sith named Le'Kora Kaddedua. She demanded he hand over his datapad that he had been downloading Archive's information onto, but he refused. Tarask almost found a way into a fight with her, one he would not win, however managed to talk his way out of the situation by convincing her this was business ordered directly by Apocalyptos himself. Luckily, she believed him. The operation was successful as many Sith Lords including Kaevos rose up against Apocalyptos, dethroning him and sending him running. However, against expectations: Kaevos claimed the throne for himself, and in turn the mantle as Emperor. Meanwhile back at Imperius' secret base, Shayara and her apprentice Murphy Reed found their way into the base. Tarask managed to cut off the young apprentice, besting him due to his skill and equipment whilst Imperius dealt with Shayara himself. Also against expectations that day, Imperius ordered that both Reed and Shayara were allowed to go free - Tarask never understood why. This is How Authority Dies A rumour from the other end of the galaxy had soon turned to a horrific reality as the Rage Plague infested all across Coruscant. Tarask had been looking for Argus desperately ever since he'd gone missing, until one day Tarask receives a distress signal from him on Coruscant. Naturally, Tarask flew in to save his master from the burning ruins. However, as Argus embarked, and the aircraft raised, Tarask simply claimed, "For the Republic!" shooting his master three times in the chest, knocking him off to a fatal drop below. If the shots didn't kill him, the fall would. This hit Tarask hard, sending him into a panic attack. Even though this was his mission all along Argus was still a man that he had bonded with - and now murdered in cold blood. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Non Force-User